warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy (cat)
Daisy is a long-furred, creamy brown she-cat with a broad back, a fluffy tail, and ice-blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series Starlight :Daisy is first introduced as a loner living at the Horseplace located in the Clans' new home with two other loners, Floss and Smoky. Her mate is Smoky. It is noted that she is heavily pregnant with kits. Daisy and the other Horseplace cats call the Twolegs "Nofurs." Twilight :Daisy and her newborn kits, Mouse, Berry, and Hazel, run away from the Horseplace right after the kits are born, so they would not get taken by Twolegs, or Nofurs, as they call them, like all of Floss's kits were. Cloudtail, Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, and Thornclaw find her frightened under a bramble bush with her kits, to which she claims she was driven out by WindClan. Spiderleg offers to chase her off their territory. When Cloudtail says no to Spiderleg's request, she is taken to camp, and Firestar offers her a place in ThunderClan for her and her kits. Daisy is hesitant because Dustpelt and Brambleclaw say that Firestar shouldn't allow four kittypets to join the Clan. She says that she never intended to join any Clan, but she will think about it. :Daisy later notices Brightheart when she comes to talk with Cloudtail, and squeals "What happened to your face?" Brightheart is very sensitive about her injuries, and simply tells Daisy she was attacked by dogs. She looks away so Daisy can no longer see her empty eye socket and pink scars. Daisy's kits are intensely scared of Brightheart, especially when she yells at them for ruining the herb stock in Cinderpelt's den. It seems that Daisy incidentally supports their calling, by naming Brightheart "that ugly cat." :Cloudtail offers to teach her some fighting moves, although she is not much of a fighter and she is very afraid during the badger attack on ThunderClan's camp. Her kits are renamed Hazelkit, Mousekit, and Berrykit in order to fit in the Clan better with proper names. Sunset :Daisy never ends up being a very good fighter, and becomes very afraid of the forest after the badger attack on ThunderClan. Unfortunately for her, before Daisy has a chance to recover from her shock, Berrykit's tail is mangled by a fox trap and Daisy's fear of the forest escalates. Cloudtail is chosen to leave at first, but Daisy doesn't want Cloudtail to leave. However, he does go away to find Berrykit. :As a result, she runs away with her kits, back to the barn they had come from. Cloudtail and Brambleclaw later come and convince her to return, and the kits are glad to be back in ThunderClan. :At first, Daisy is in love with Cloudtail, although he may not realize it. She wants to be his mate and have his kits. He never shares the feelings though there is a suspicion throughout the Clan, and Cloudtail just wants to help a previous outsider like himself. :Later, Daisy apologizes to Brightheart for her affections. Daisy admits that a reason she left ThunderClan was because she didn't have any cat in the Clan that she was close to, like Brightheart was with Cloudtail. Brightheart accepts Daisy's apology, and they become good friends. In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight'' :Daisy has been shown to have no desire for combat, so she remains in the nursery and tends to the kits. It is mentioned that she was the one who tends to Squirrelflight's kits while Ferncloud nurses them because when Squirrelflight gives birth to Jaykit, Hollykit and Lionkit, her milk doesn't arrive. She is shown helping Squirrelflight patch up the holes in the nursery with leaves, and tells Squirrelflight to let her kits enjoy themselves while they can. :She and Ferncloud are later put in charge of Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit as part of their punishment for sneaking out of camp; they have to let the two queens know where they are at all times and before they leave the nursery. She soothes Hollykit's nervousness before her and her siblings' apprentice ceremony. :She comes to Leafpool to report that Ferncloud is coughing and wheezing, but that her kits seem unharmed. She takes over the care of the kits as Ferncloud is isolated from them, so they don't become ill as well, and warns Dustpelt against hanging around the nursery, as he'll worry his kits. Dark River :Daisy is seen sunning herself outside the nursery while watching Ferncloud's kits, Icekit and Foxkit. She says she and the kits will wait to eat, as the only thing that's left on the fresh-kill pile is a stale mouse. Daisy doesn't let Foxkit eat it because he has a cold and she wants him to have only warm food. :Daisy quietly speaks up for Millie on choosing to keep her kittypet name along with Brook when Firestar performs Millie's warrior ceremony. She tells the other cats that she chooses not to hunt or fight because tending kits is what she does best, but that she does it in her chosen name. Outcast :Daisy and Spiderleg have a litter of two kits, Toadkit and Rosekit. Before Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw's warrior ceremony, she fiercely grooms them, saying they can't be in the ceremony looking like a scruffy band of rogue kits. Daisy watches the ceremony proudly, though Jaypaw senses that she is anxious about leaving her two new kits alone. :When a patrol brings two intruders to the ThunderClan camp, she sweeps her tail protectively around her two new kits, who are playing in a patch of sun. She later relaxes and shares tongues with Millie as her kits continue playing. Eclipse :Daisy is shown often to be overprotective of her two kits. Toadkit gets stung by nettles, and she gets in the way of Jaypaw's work by pacing anxiously around her kit. He eventually tells her to go check on Rosekit and she leaves. When news of WindClan thieving reach her ears, she only worries about her kits, not the Clan. :She is seen shooing Toadkit and Rosekit out of the nursery when they tickle Bumblekit, Briarkit and Blossomkit with a feather. Sol spots her, and comments on how she's not Clanborn. Spiderleg quickly jumps in to defend her. :She tells Spiderleg to take care when he goes out to battle WindClan, and takes shelter with the elders, Millie, and all the kits in Firestar's den. She is worried that the camp will be attacked again. After the sun vanishes and reappears, she carries Toadkit down from the Highledge, and later brings feathers for the wounded Squirrelflight's nest. In the nursery, she tells Millie, who is coughing, that she feels a bit feverish, and then leads her two kits outside as Lionpaw cleans the bedding out from the nursery. Once it is confirmed Millie has whitecough, Daisy takes her two kits and moves with them to the apprentices' den to keep from getting ill, and soothes Millie's kits as well. Long Shadows :She and her kits have moved back into the nursery, and she is anxious that her kits will start coughing as well as Millie and Briarkit. She is put in charge of nursing Bumblekit and Blossomkit when their mother falls ill, and Jaypaw brings her borage to help her milk come. She manages well with Ferncloud helping her. When Rosekit falls ill and has to go to the abandoned Twoleg nest with the other sick cats, she wants to go, but is persuaded by Brambleclaw to stay and care for the remaining healthy kits. :She shows concerns for her mate Spiderleg when he falls ill as well, and she brings him a vole in Leafpool's den. Spiderleg states flatly that he doesn't want it, and she is offended. She also tells him his kits are worried about him as well, though it's a wonder they remember him, because he never comes to visit them. She is hurt that he wants nothing to do with his kits, and tells him he's missing out; that his own kits will soon forget him, and she leaves the medicine den. It is mentioned later that they are no longer mates, as Spiderleg tells Leafpool it just didn't work out, he never even meant to have kits with her. :She carries Blossomkit out of the camp when the forest catches on fire, and later welcomes Millie and Briarkit back to the nursery once they are healed. ''Sunrise :Daisy questions Cloudtail about bringing Sol back to the camp, because she is worried about the safety of her kits. She seems to have slightly rekindled her relationship with Spiderleg, as she later supervises him playing with his kits, and asks him if he can't be a scarier badger, and after he leaves, she encourages the kits to keep warm. :Later on, she argues with Jayfeather after he snaps at Toadkit when he jumps on his tail. She is later seen guiding the kits into the nursery for the night, promising they can play tomorrow. When Sol arrives in the camp, she is seen holding her tail protectively around her kits. After the snake attack on Honeyfern, she keeps an eye on the frightened kits, and helps Millie warn them against going near that part of the cliff again. She becomes severely frightened at Briarkit's near death, and Leafpool has to give her a poppy seed to calm her down. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Daisy's kits, Toadkit and Rosekit, are now warriors known as Toadstep and Rosepetal. :Daisy is seen mostly with Ferncloud, and remains in the nursery still. She attends Dovekit's and Ivykit's apprentice ceremony. :She worries when Poppyfrost disappears suddenly, and she goes to the elders den where Jayfeather is. He leads her out of the den and into the clearing and reassures her about Poppyfrost, though Daisy is still anxious. She is lead into the nursery by Ferncloud, but she visits Jayfeather again. She explains that she is really worried about Poppyfrost, and how depressed the she-cat has been lately. She also reveals that Poppyfrost thinks Berrynose doesn't love her, and still wishes to be with Honeyfern. Jayfeather tells her that he will send word to Firestar and he leads her back to the nursery. Daisy is one of the first to greet Poppyfrost when she returns to camp, Berrynose having guided her back to the nursery. :She stays with Poppyfrost during her kitting, and is the one who wakes Berrynose up when he first learns that the kits are coming. She licks the she-cat's head for reassurance and helps her drink water from moss. She snaps at her son Berrynose being so anxious and tells him to wait outside. Fading Echoes :Daisy is mentioned to prefer to stay in the nursery full-time with Ferncloud, helping new queens with their expecting kits. She is alarmed when Heathertail and Breezepelt come inside the camp while escorting Ivypaw and Dovepaw home, thinking it is an attack. :She is seen evacuating the camp as the tree is falling, and she picks up Cherrykit on her way out, as Poppyfrost, another queen, is carrying Molekit. She comforts Cherrykit after the tree falls, as the kit is terrified. Firestar puts her in charge of the queens, kits and elders and tells her to keep them calm. Night Whispers :While Firestar is sending out hunting patrols consisting of many of the Clan's warriors, Daisy comes out of the nursery with Molekit and Cherrykit. She voices her worries about a ShadowClan invasion to Firestar with only elders and kits in the camp. Firestar assures her that ShadowClan warriors wouldn't attack undefended kits and elders. :Later in the book a fox attacks the camp, and does get near the nursery. It is chased away, and no harm comes to the kits or queens. Daisy does not formally appear, but Lionblaze thinks about her and the others getting hurt had the fox not been beaten. :Daisy is seen after Lionblaze and Dovepaw return to camp after encountering the fox once more in the forest. She, along with many others, ask if either of them were hurt very badly. Afterwards, she is seen washing a complaining Cherrykit. :When Briarlight talks about how she shouldn't be able to eat, because she couldn't hunt for the Clan. Jayfeather points out that Daisy doesn't hunt, and she was able to eat. Briarlight retorts, saying that even though she didn't hunt, she looked after the kits. Jayfeather reminds her that she often played with them while Daisy rested. :Lionblaze mentions how even though Leafpool kitted him, and Squirrelflight had raised him, Daisy and Ferncloud had felt as much like his mother as Squirrelflight, and even more than Leafpool. :Daisy is in the nursery when Jayfeather checks on Cherrykit, who seems to have a fever. When Molekit jumps on top of Jayfeather, Daisy scolds him and tells him to get off. :Later, when Cherrykit begins to wheeze, Daisy grows anxious and questions Jayfeather about her health. She follows Jayfeather as he leaves the nursery asking if he was fetching herbs for Cherrykit. Jayfeather doesn't have enough herbs to treat her, but suggests to Daisy a few things they could do to help her feel better. Sign of the Moon In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Daisy tells the story of how she eventually was led to come to ThunderClan. Daisy finds that her friend Floss' kits have disappeared. Daisy says that the kits couldn't even walk, and Floss tells her that she thinks the Twolegs took them. When wondering why the Twolegs would do this, Daisy asks. Smoky suggests that the Twolegs might need the kits for another barn. Daisy then sees that she would not be able to have her kits in the barn with her, and that she would go into the forest and raise them there. She says that Smoky always liked Floss more than he liked her, anyway, and that she can leave without much trouble. She mentions the fact that when the Clans came to the lake she saw a white cat that looked welcoming and could have been a good mate (Cloudtail) and an orange leader with "warm" eyes (Firestar). Daisy believes that those cats seem kind enough to trust and she leaves the barn with her three kits. Cats of the Clans :Daisy is briefly mentioned when Rock is talking about Firestar. Rock tells the three kits of StarClan that because Firestar became leader of ThunderClan, no cat can argue that Daisy does not serve the Clan well in the nursery. Battles of the Clans :Daisy is mentioned in the section, ''Whitewing Speaks: My First Battle. Brightheart tells Whitepaw to go with Daisy and her kits to hide outside of the camp. Trivia *Daisy has been mistakenly described as having white fur. *She has also been mistakenly described as being gray-and-white.Revealed in Sunset, page 189 Character Pixels Family Members Mates: :Smoky (formerly):Revealed in Sunset, page 193 :Spiderleg (formerly):Revealed in Long Shadows, page 236 Sons: :Mousewhisker:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 :Berrynose: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Daughters: :Hazeltail: :Rosepetal: Grandson: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Granddaughter: :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Clanless Cats Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Loner Category:Queen Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters